


Lost at Sea

by C_Lind_winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Break Up, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minor sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lind_winchester/pseuds/C_Lind_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is engaged, or at least he was until his fiancé left him for someone else. Jared's best friends talk him into taking a cruise to get him over the breakup. Only problem is that Jared meets Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Jensen/Jared fic. Also my first ever submission, be nice :D I hope you guys like it.

Jared's heart broke a little more as he tried to steady his breath. Pain was slowly surrounding his heart and lungs, as tears burn in his eyes. "What?" It was a simple question but it held so much emotion and pain.

"Look Jare, I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." Stephen looked at the ring in his hand before twirling it between his fingers. He knew how bad this sounded, he was the one who popped the question to his long term boyfriend. At the time he really thought this was what he wanted, that he truly loved Jared. Now he sees the truth they are just comfortable with being together but now Stephen has fallen in love with someone else. "I've met someone else. It wasn't planned it just kinda happened. He makes me feel things that I don't feel anymore when I'm with you. Things that I haven't felt in years, things that I can't fake anymore."

The pain in Jared's chest was growing, eating his heart whole, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Steve, we've been together for six years. Six years!" The tears that were burning in his eyes slowly started to fall. "I love you, I thought you loved me. I mean you fucking asked me to marry you!" Stephen flinched at the harshness in his, now, ex-boyfriends voice and in his words.

"I know, I did. I do..." Stephen stopped to think about his choice of words. "Did love you. I'm sorry but it's better I do this now. It's better that I end it six months before the wedding than two days before. I mean we hardly had any plans made or places booked." He mumbled while still playing with the ring in his hand. The ring that once made him smile when he thought of what it meant, but now it just made his heart hurt at the thought of losing what he has found. Stephen set the ring down on the coffee table, leaving it behind for Jared to do what he pleased with it. He had decided to tell Jared in the living room of their apartment, knowing how upset Jared was going to be he thought it was a good idea to tell him while he was sitting, in the off chance he fainted. The living room was also closest to the door, making for a quick getaway once things were said and done. The cream colored room was slowly getting smaller the longer Stephen stood in it. "I'll send someone over to get my things, so you don't have to see me again." Stephen finally raised his eyes from the ring to look at the man he once loved.

Jared was sitting on the brown couch with an expressionless face. He was as white as a ghost with tears falling from his hazel eyes. His knees were pulled into his chest, arms wrapped around his long legs, eyes looking at the ring that used to be on Stephen's finger. Even though Jared's face held no expression, his eyes showed exactly how he felt. Stephen always loved his eyes, but now he couldn't bare to look at them. The pain and heart break that was swirling in those hazel pools was almost too much to take. Stephen knew that the lawyer in front of him could find someone else, someone who made him feel good again. He would find someone he couldn't live without, but it still hurt to see the pain Jared was currently in. Dropping his gaze Stephen reached for the door knob. "Goodbye Jared." He said softly as he walked out the door.

The pain in Jared's chest grew as Stephen walked out the door. Never in his life has he felt this type of hurt, it was as if someone had ripped his heart out and laid it in front of him leaving him to die slowly. How could Stephen do this? They had been together six years! Six years of laughs, sex, and bull shit. Jared knew that they had problems, but what relationship doesn't? He never thought things were this bad, he never thought Stephen would walk out. Lately Jared had been working long hours at the firm, a result of some jackass deciding it was a good idea to quit, but he tried to make time for Stephen.

Although, now that Jared thinks about it, Stephen had been very distant the last month or so. It seemed to happen right after a business trip turned wrong. Jared remembers Stephen saying that while he was on his way to a meeting his car broke down, lucky it was in front of this little garage. There was also something about a really nice guy coming out to help, but Jared couldn't remember because that was the week he had a huge case to handle. But Stephen had been busy since then, always working or with his friends. Plus he was always on his phone, but Jared assumed it was for work, not another man. All those times he could have asked who he was talking too, looked in his phone, but he never had a reason to think something was going on. Other than being distant and working a lot Jared thought everything was fine.

A fresh round of tears made their way down Jared's cheeks. Jared looked up, being hit with more emotion when he seen the ring on the table. He knew he couldn't be alone right now, he needed someone else there to help him get through the heart break. Trying to hold himself together Jared dug in his pocket for his phone. Stretching long legs out before they cramped even more then they already were. Jared didn't have to look at the phone to dial the familiar number. He called it almost daily to talk to his best friend, most of the time they would discuss wedding stuff, much to Chad Michael Murray's dislike. On the second ring Chad answered. "Hey lover boy, calling to talk more wedding shit? I swear if you go on about how great married sex is gonna be on the honeymoon I am gonna hang up now." Jared couldn't even get a word out, he just made a pained sobbing sound into the phone as another set of tears came. "Jared, what's wrong?" Urgency filled his friends voice, the playfulness gone in a flash and protective best friend kicking in.

"Stephen..." Another sob fell from Jared's lips. "Left me." A quick breath in Jared finished what he was trying to say, but not without stuttering. "F-for someone el-else."

"That mother fucker!" Chad yelled into the receiver. "I'm calling Misha and we'll be there in ten." Once he was finished talking Chad hung up.

The next ten minutes were the longest in Jared's life, even longer than waiting for Stephen to say yes to be his boyfriend and that only took five minutes because he was so shocked and excited he couldn't get any words out. Jared smiled a little at the thought of that day, it was one of the best days of his life. But now Stephen has taken all his happiness away and tainted the happy memories he has. Jared was pulled from his thoughts by pounding on his door.

"Jared Padalecki! Open this fucking door or I knock it down!" Chad has been Jared's best friend since they were in diapers. They went to the same day care where Chad, even at a young age, picked on Jared. Hitting him over the head with plastic shovels until Jared started to cry, at which point Chad would laugh. Even though their relationship didn't start off well, and Chad still hit him occasionally, he knew Chad would do anything for him. Chad was there for him when he came out to his parents, was even the first person he told, was there for his first crush, first break up and now Stephen. He has been there for him for as long as he can remember and Jared there for him.

As he opened the door he was tackled into a hug by his other best friend. He and Misha Collins met in college and became instant friends. Misha was an open flamboyant gay and Jared thought that's why he instantly took a liking to him. Misha was studying business, he wanted to open his own shop one day. Jared and Misha have never been romantically involved, but there was that one drunken night they don't talk about where they realized that they were better friends than boyfriends.

"I'm so sorry Jare." Misha whispered in his ear, just as a fresh wave of tears hit him. Jared clung to his friend as they were gently pushed to the couch by Chad.

"Tell me what happened before I break someone's face." Chad spat, he's always had a temper but it got worse if someone hurt or threatened someone he loves, mostly his best friends. Jared slowly let go of Misha and sat on the couch next to Chad, before Misha took the spot on his other side. Chad still looked like he could kill someone, his blue eyes showing less rage and more concern.

"He came home from work, took his ring off and told m-me..." Another sob fell from Jared's lips. "T-that he has met someone else and that we're done. How could he meet someone else?" Behind the pain in Jared's eyes his friends could see the anger. "I thought he loved me." Jared barely managed to get all the words out before breaking down again. Misha hugged him tightly, rubbing his back in small circles while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Chad, on the other hand, was plotting murder in his head. Jared quickly looked at him before he turns to wiggle his face in Misha's neck.

"Jare, he does love you. Maybe he's just confused and nervous about the wedding." Misha said loud enough for Chad to hear.

"I never liked that slimy bastard anyway." Chad spat before turning to face Jared and Misha. Seeing them this close was something that happened more often than not, but always friendly never anything more. Misha was the one that comforted Jared by touching and sweet words, Chad just spoke his mind and that normally made Jared more upset. "Look man, I'm sorry he left. I know how crazy you are about him, but maybe you saved yourself some heartache." Chad stated coldly. Jared sat up, pulling his tear stained face from Misha's neck. Jared could see the death glare Misha was sending Chad.

"Not helping asswipe!" Misha spat back.

"I'm just telling it like it is. At least this way Jared can get on with his life. He hasn't spent a ton of money on this wedding and there is no messy divorce." There's Chad for ya, always telling it like it is. But he did have a point, Better now than later, just like Stephen said. But saying it didn't make the hurt any better. "Maybe you should take some time off work and go on a vacation. It'll get you away from this place and all the memories of him."

"And where would I go? And how?" Jared asked, liking the distraction. It made the pain hurt a little less but it was still there.

"Use the money you had saved for the wedding." Misha jumped in quickly. "We'll go with you." He added with a devilish smirk. That smirk meant one thing Misha had a plan, one that normally meant Jared would get in trouble.

"And where would we go?" Jared asked again.

"Somewhere hot, babes in bikinis." Chad suggested, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Oh, men with no shirts on!" Misha giggled. "That's a great idea. Jared you can get Stephen outta your system. Tons of hot sex with even hotter men." Misha purred, loving the thought of half naked men.

"A cruise then?" Jared asked calmly. The other men jumped at the idea and things started rolling. Jared stayed still on the couch as Misha and Chad started making plans. Maybe some time away would be good for him. He wouldn't be around when Stephen came to get his stuff and he would have some time with his friends. Maybe if he went then the pain he felt in his chest would dissipate, maybe he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

In the next few hours Chad and Misha helped Jared find a reasonably priced cruise to somewhere, anywhere, sunny. They promised to be with Jared until the cruise, never leaving him alone. Crawling into bed that night Jared felt weird. It never felt good to go to bed without Stephen, but now he knew that he was never coming home. All the memories of their lives together over the last six years came flooding back to Jared as he laid on their bed. The other side of the bed still smelled like Stephen and before he closed his eyes he vowed to never fall in love again, to never feel this pain again. Little did he know that this cruise would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later a seven day cruise to the Caribbean was book for the three of them. Jared paid for the whole thing, having enough in savings to get what ever he wanted while on the trip. Jared had been saving for his wedding for as long as he can remember. It didn't start out as a wedding fund though, it started out as a college fund. Of course when he got accepted to Stanford he was given a full ride, which left his college fund untouched. The full ride didn't stop him from adding to the account, in the off chance that something did happen and he needed money. It wasn't until he met Stephen that he thought about it as a wedding fund. He hadn't told Stephen about it and was going to surprise him when they got more into planning. All they had decided on was the venue and Stephens parents paid for that, saying something about how beautiful it was and how they wanted to help.

Paying the ten thousand dollars for the cruise didn't even put a huge dent in Jared's savings. He knew that Chad and Misha were going to want to want to pay him back but there was no way that was going to happen. They have been there for him for a long time and this was his way of paying them back. Eight days later Chad and Misha were at Jared's packing for their trip. The ship left the next day and they were getting their suitcases packed. Jared's living room was a mad house of clothes, toiletries, and other things.

"You don't need to pack three boxes of condoms, you idiot. The women on the ship are not gonna want to have sex with you anyway." Misha said while removing the boxes from Chad's suitcase.

"You're just mad cause I get more than you cause I'm prettier!" Chad threw back, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Not true! I am _way_ prettier than you!" Misha responded putting his hands on his hips and abandoning his suit case. "Jared who's cuter? And you better not pick Chad just because you've been friends longer." Jared laughed, the first real laugh he's had in days.

"I'm not picking sides. If I say Misha is cuter than you," he pointed to Chad, "will beat me senseless. And if I say Chad is cuter, you'll," he pointed to Misha, "rape me in my sleep." Jared laughed again, loving the fact that the tightness in his chest was subsiding.

It took the men three hours to actually pack their bags. It probably would have taken less time but they spent more time throwing stupid things into each other's bags and laughing. Jared was actually feeling a little better, it was nice to be with his friends again. "Chad, I swear you are so gay! Look how much you packed," Misha laughed while pointing at the five bags Chad had packed. "Man, we are going away for seven days, there is no way you're gonna need that much shit!"

"Yeah I do need all this stuff!" Chad pouted. "I have to make sure I look good for the ladies." Jared and Misha laughed, knowing that Chad was being serious. Chad had always thought of himself as a ladies man, even if he rarely went home with anyone, for reasons still unknown to his friends.  
It had been silently agreed that they were going to spend the night at Jared's. Maybe have a few beers and go to bed at a relatively decent hour. The ship left the next afternoon at two, according to Chad, but they needed to be there at least an hour early. Jared had more than enough room at his place for them to stay, its not like its the first time they have spent the night. "You know, one of you is gonna have to sleep on the couch, right?" Jared asks smoothly, not wanting his friends to fight but knowing that they are going to. Although he had a spare room there was only one bed, so unless Chad and Misha wanted to share a bed, one was going to have to sleep on the couch.

"No, I'm just gonna sleep with Chad." Misha giggled before taking another sip of beer. Misha knew that if he kept talking about sleeping in the same bed as his friend, Chad would agree to sleep on the couch. All he had to do was threaten to cuddle with him.

"Fuck no! I'll take the couch." Chad said flatly, knowing full well what Misha was doing. "I'm not sleeping next to your stank ass." Chad took a long drink of beer before laughing lightly. He made a face and had everyone laughing.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They drank a little more than they should have, but none of them drunk, just feeling buzzed. The three of them sat around the living room telling stories and jokes until Jared couldn't keep his eyes open. "I'm going to bed guys, remember we have to be outta here at noon to catch the bus." Chad and Misha nodded, not paying much attention to him though. It was decided once the cruise was booked that they were going to take a bus to the dock, to save taking one of their cars and having to leave it at the dock for a week. God knows what happens to those things, their cars were much safer in the parking lot of Jared's building.

Jared crawled into a cold bed, wishing there was someone warm to cuddle up to. With a sigh he rolled onto his side, curling into a tight ball. This is how he fell asleep the last few nights, it was the only way that he felt comfortable in the bed alone. It was like he was holding himself together until he fell asleep. The tightness in his chest was still there, even after having a good time with his friends. Maybe he needed this more than he thought he did, sometime away from all the memories and things that Stephen and he owned, a way to maybe make some new friends and maybe find someone to distract him.

Jared slowly opened his eyes, head hurting a little as the sun shinning bright through his window. Jared slowly rolled over and looked at the clock, the red numbers bright. Jared jumped outta bed. "Chad! Misha! Get the fuck up, it's 1:30!" Panic filled Jared as he threw on the clothes he laid out the day before. They had everything packed and ready to go, the only things left out were the clothes they were going to wear. It was decided, at some point last night, that they could do their morning routine when they go to the ship so they didn't accidentally forget something. As Jared changed out of his pajamas he called for a taxi, preying that traffic wasn't going to be bad. But Jared knew what traffic in New York was like on a Saturday and panic slowly filled him, they weren't going to make it to the ship on time.

Leaving his room, suit case in toe, Jared stopped to look at the scene on his couch. Chad and Misha were both asleep on the couch, Chad squished between Misha and the back of the couch. Chad had an arm lazily draped around Misha's waist and his face in the other mans neck. Jared had to shake his head and make sure he wasn't seeing things, there was no way his best friends were cuddling on his couch. There were more empty beer bottles on the coffee table and the floor than Jared remembered drinking. Jared couldn't think about this right now, if he didn't get his friends up then there was no way they were going to make it to the ship on time. "Guy's get your asses up! We gotta leave, like now!" Jared shouted, preying that it would wake them up.

Misha stirred, cuddling closer to Chad, before slowly opening his eyes. His expression quickly changed, if Jared wasn't watching he would have missed it. Misha looked clam, happy almost, for a split second before panic filled his blue eyes. Misha tried to sit up but Chad pulled him back into his chest with a groan. Misha quickly pulled himself from the other man before standing. He looked groggy but awake. Chad groaned again before opening his eyes, clearly unaware that Jared and Misha were standing in the room. "What time is it?" Chad asked as his eyes grew in size. Either he realized how he and his flamboyantly fruity friend slept or he knew it was later than noon. Jared looked at his watch before sliding on his shoes.

"1:40! I called a cab but we need to leave, like now." Jared said as he opened the door. Misha already had his shirt off and replacing it with the one he had set out last night. Chad jumped up and started changing too, both men leaving their dirty clothes in a pile on Jared's living room floor. It took less than two minutes for the three of them to be out the door, suit cases following behind them.

Jared was in such a panic when he called for a cab that he forgot to ask for a van. The small yellow car sitting in front Jared's building made him groan in frustration. They had fifteen minutes to get to the dock before the ship left, there was no time to call for another cab. Jared opened the back door to the tiny yellow car and pushed Misha in without saying a word to him. Before Misha could voice any protest Jared was squishing Misha's two suit cases in behind him. Followed by Chad and the man's five suitcases. Jared could only cram four of them in the tiny back seat with Misha and Chad. Jared opened the passengers door and slid in, somehow managing to cram his suitcase and backpack in along with Chad's final bag. There was no time to put anything in the trunk so this was going to have to do. The driver looked at Jared with confused eyes, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"Dockyard please. I'll pay you double if you get us there in five minutes." Jared knew that on a good day it took at least fifteen minutes to get to there. He knew this because he drove past the docks everyday on his way to work. If he could bribe the driver into speeding it up then maybe they could make it on time. The driver, again, gave Jared a puzzled look. "Okay triple, just please get us there. We're going to be late!" His level of panic slowly increasing with every passing second. There was nothing Jared hated more than being late, for anything. There was no way that they were going to miss that ship because Jared paid a lot of money to get away from this city for a week. He needed to get there on time, to be able to forget Stephen for a little while, to forget everything. Jared was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed seeing the driver nod.

Jared started to hope a little that maybe they would get there on time, but that was before he seen the afternoon traffic on the main road. Panic slowly filled his veins again and his breathing picked up. This can't be happening, first his fiancé leaves him then he finally thinks he'll be able to forget about it and he misses the God damn boat because he slept in! Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse this happens! Jared's breath quickened again and it felt like something was tightening around his throat. He knew a panic attack was coming. Before it could hit he felt a hand on his shoulder, a calm voice filling his ears. "Jare, calm down. We'll get there on time." Chad mumbled from somewhere in the bag filled back seat. The words clammed him a little, just enough the pressure around his throat let up.

The panic in Jared's chest was creeping in again at the thought of getting there just in time to watch the ship leave the dock. He looks up when he notices that the car isn't moving anymore, thinking that they are just stuck in traffic again. Some how the driver managed to get them there in five minutes, leaving them ten minutes to board the ship. Jared is speechless, "H-h.." He stuttered. "What?" It was the only word he could get out. The driver smirked.

"Normal rate would be twenty dollars, so three times that would be sixty dollars please sir." The cab driver said as if it were nothing. Jared opened the passenger door and pushed the bags out before digging for his wallet. He still couldn't believe that they made it on time. He pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man, as Chad and Misha climbed out of the back, throwing bags onto the ground.

"Keep the change, that was amazing." Jared looked at the driver, who looked like he was about to refuse the over generous tip but Jared closed the door before he could refuse. The boat was larger than Jared expected it to be. Not that he minded, this means that there is more things to do to keep his mind off of everything. He couldn't think about that though, he had to get on that ship before it left.

Just as the three men got to the loading ramp Jared looked at his watch, 2:01. They just made it! But before Jared could let excitement fill him he looked up the ramp to see a man standing with his hand on the door to enter the ship. Panic filled Jared again as he ran up the ramp, dragging his suit case behind him, other bag flinging as he held on to the handle. Jared stepped into the boat and flashed the young man holding the door a small smile. He quickly looked around and was utterly surprised to see that only he and the other man were the only ones in the open area. There was no one here. "Our first guest!" The man said with a cheerful smile. Jared's throat felt tight and his breathing slowed. It was becoming harder and harder to get air into his lungs as he looked around him again, feeling dizzy and detached from everything. His heart was pounding in his ears so loud he barely heard the other man's voice. "Sir, are you alright? You don't look so good." With the room still spinning Jared see's Chad enter the ship before everything went black.

"I don't think hitting him in the face is going to help him any." A whiskey smooth voice filled Jared's ears, a voice he has never heard before. "I'm telling you just give him a few more minutes." Jared stayed still, not knowing where he was or what was going on. But that voice was oddly comforting, despite never hearing it before.

"Listen here bud. He's my best friend and if I think hitting him in the face is gonna help him than that's what I'm gonna do!" Chad's voice was cold and to the point, yet still had a friendliness about it. Jared groaned, of course Chad was gonna be an ass to the man with the sexy voice. Jared was a little surprised at himself for referring to the unknown man like that, but it was true. He could get used to hearing that voice. "You giant fucking klutz! What'd you faint for?" Chad's voice was filled with annoyance with a touch of playfulness.

"Panic attack you fucker! I haven't had one in years but because of you I thought we were gonna be late. Turns out I was the first one here. I thought you said the boat left at two?" Jared rambled with his eyes still closed. "You know how much I hate being late." He pointed out, although he knew that Chad already knew this.

"I thought that's what it said!" Chad said in defense. Jared's whole body tensed at the incredible sound that was filling his ears. The unknown man, sexy voice, was laughing and the sound was pure heaven. Jared slowly opened his eyes to see who was making that heavenly sound and was floored at what he seen. He was staring right into green eyes and felt like he was going to faint again. The pure green orbs were breath taking, but so was the rest of this mans face. He has little wrinkles around his eyes as he laughed lightly and a face that Jared couldn't look away from. This man is hands down the best looking thing Jared has ever seen in his life. The laughing stopped and a kind smile fell on the unknown mans face.

"Nice to see you're still alive," He chuckled again, the sweet voice filling Jared's head with the sound he quickly wants to hear for the rest of his life. A small shiver creeps down his spine as the other man looks him in the eye. "I'm Jensen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know it has been forever. I promise that it will not take as long to update. I have the story, mostly, finished on paper and am typing it up. The problem was that in my hectic life I managed to lose the whole story. I wanted to write it all out on paper so I could actually finish it, I have written things on other sites and I never finish them unless they are one-shots. But I have found the story and am typing it up. I made this chapter longer than I had it written as an apology to you guys for making you wait. I hope you like.

Once Jared got over the shock of officially meeting the most gorgeous man he had ever seen he was able to talk back. Not that he said much, just a quiet okay. Turns out Chad had read the tickets wrong and told Jared and Misha that the boat left when boarding started. Jensen was the third person on the boat. After Jared fainted Chad ran in after him but Misha had stopped to chat up the super hot guy coming behind them. While Misha and Jensen were talking, just the normal friendly conversation, Jensen seen Chad not so softly slapping a large mass on the floor. An employee stood close by face as white as a sheet, clearly not knowing what to do. Jensen stopped talking to Misha, who had yet to introduce himself, and ran up the dock. Once Misha noticed that something was going on he followed the sexy stranger, trying not to stair at the strangers ass as he jogged to his friends.

Jensen insisted that he follow Jared to his room, even though Chad and Misha have the room next to his. Jared booked a room for him alone, knowing that he's gonna need time by himself. But he booked Chad and Misha a shared room, a room with two beds. He told them it was cheaper this way, so they wouldn't have to pay him back as much, but Jared didn't want their money just the thought of them having to share a room would be good entertainment. Chad and Misha were going to be around each other the whole cruise, even when they went to bed. Jared had chuckled when he booked it, knowing they were going to kill him, but after the way Jared found them this morning he was wondering if something may happen between the two of them while on the cruise. Jared had been lost in his thoughts as he and Jensen walked down the hall that he almost missed his room. Luckily he looked up in time to see his room number.

"You're kidding right? This isn't your room." Jensen grabbed the sheet of paper out of Jared's hand. The paper had his room information on it, as well as some other details about the cruise. "No fucking way!" He half yelled. Jared looked at the other man with confusion written all over his face. "I'm in the same room." The confusion on his face turned to pure shock. How the hell could they book the same room to two different people? Not only that but why did it have to be Jensen, the kind, sweet, good looking stranger? Jensen must have read the look on his face because he started chuckling. "I mean I have the same room on the other side of the ship." He let out another laugh. "Not that we were sharing or anything." The laugh that was coming the strangers lips was pure heaven in Jared's ears. Jared could hear people coming down the hall and he knew instantly that it was his friends. Jensen looked to where the noise was coming from then looked at his shoes. "So..." He paused while he shifted his weight awkwardly. "See you around?" It comes out more like a question than a statement.

"Sure." Jared said with a soft smile. "Other than my shitty friends you're the only one I know." He said just loud enough for his friends to hear and could already hear Chad's quiet voice asking Misha why they were friends with such an ass. "Who you here with anyway?" Jared asked as casually as he could. Before he could get an answer, and see if Jensen was with someone, his friends rushed past them and into their room. Chad gave Jared a quick smirk and wink before giving them some privacy. Jared knew better though, he knew that his friends had heard his question and were probably pushed against the door trying to listen.

"I'm here with my best friend. He kinda talked me into coming. Speaking of Chris, he should be around here by now." He said as he looked up and down the hall. "Guess I should probably go find him then." With that Jensen left with a small smile. Jared slowly opened his door and stepped inside. Before he could even close it two bodies pushed their way in. His so called friends shoved past him and onto his bed.

"Hit it off with tall, dark, and handsome?" Chad asked while wiggling his eyebrows while stretching out on the bed.

"He is so someone you could forget Stephen with. Hell he looks a thousand times better!" Jared's stomach dropped and his heart felt heavier. In the short time he was with Jensen he never thought about Stephen. It was like Jensen had the power to make him feel like he didn't just have his heart broken. Hell, they just met! He should not be forgetting the love of his life just because someone else was around. All Jared could do was nod. "I am going to invite him to lunch with us some time. Maybe his friend Chris is a looker too!" Misha stated with far too much enthusiasm than Jared wanted to hear at the moment. "Know what I'm gonna do it now!" Misha yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran to the door before Jared could even process what he was doing.

Mere seconds after Jared realized what his so called best friend was doing he was running down the hall screaming Jensen's name. Jared turned to look at Chad, who was simply sitting on the bed an amused look on his face, before opening the door to try to stop Misha. He never even made it out the door before his grinning friend was waltzing back into the room. "You're meeting him by the pool at one for your lunch date." Jared looked completely shocked.

"Please tell me you did not ask him out for me? I barely know the guy!" Misha just giggled and looked at Chad, who's smirk was now a full grin.

"Not technically." Misha started. "I told him that you guys should go out to lunch or something and get to know each other a little better. I might have also mentioned that you were recently dumped and might need someone else's help in letting lose. He gladly accepted my offer for you two to hang out." Although Jared was pleased that Jensen agreed to see him again he was a little pissed at his so-called best friend for telling him about Stephen. Before Jared could even say anything both of the other men were out the door and in their room. With his brain still thinking of a thousand things that could go wrong, Jared slowly sat down on the bed before starting to unpack his things.

Time flew by and before Jared knew it, Misha and Chad were knocking on his door and telling him it was almost time for him to meet Jensen. As promised, Jensen was waiting for him by the pool. Jared froze to look at the man before him. The sun was making his tan skin glow as he leaned over the railing to look out over the ocean. He looked amazing. Before Jared could think too many dirty thoughts about his new friend he started walking towards him again. "Jensen, hey." He called to the other man before he could turn around to find Jared checking him out. Jensen turned and smiled at him. Just a simple smile from this man made Jared go weak in the knees. Jared started thinking about how he could be with someone like Jensen. Someone who already seemed to make his day brighter. He quickly squashed the thought, because he can't be with any one right now. Not after what Stephen did to him.

"Hey. Jared, right?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "You forgot to tell me your name. Your friend that chased me down the hall called you Jared. But he also mentioned something about a Stephen so I wasn't really sure." Jensen let out a nervous little laugh at the end.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name. Not only that but that Misha, of all people, was the one who told you." Jared mumbled while covering his face with his hands. Soft fingers round their way around Jared's wrist. The skin under Jensen's fingers was on fire. Jared lowered his hands and looked at Jensen. The other mans eyes were looking at the wrist that he still had within his grasp. As if Jensen could feel Jared looking at him, his gaze fell upon him. Green eyes staring into hazel ones, starring into the other mans soul. At least Jared felt like Jensen was looking into his soul, like his green eyes were extracting every last bit of information that Jared could have wanted to keep secret. All the air in Jared's lungs was gone and he felt something he would never be able to put into words. Never in his life has he felt this kind of sensation. He felt nauseas and dizzy but at the same time felt as if he were floating, calm, and safe. Feeling these things would mess with anyone's mind. Jensen dropped his wrist and he instantly missed the touch.

"Lunch?" Jensen asked quietly. As if he didn't want to break whatever was between them. Jared nodded, his gaze still boring into emerald eyes. The restaurant that was chosen was nothing special. The only other opinions on the ship were buffet style restaurants and a few places that only the wealthy would be eating at. The table they were sat at was next to a window. Living in New York Jared had seen the ocean before, it was hard not too. But he had never seen it like this, so calm and beautiful no land in sight. Even though it was beautiful it was a little frightening. Simply because within the calmness one thought about how rough and unforgiving the sea can be. It can swallow you whole and then be beautiful again all in a matter of seconds. Jared was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the waiter with a tray of drinks.

"Jared?" Jensen questioned, slightly worried about his new friend. He had been looking out the window for the last few minutes, ignoring Jensen's previous question about where he was from. Not that Jensen minded, he was enjoying watching Jared's facial expressions change depending on what he was thinking about. So far it had been all small smiles and smirks but there were a few moments where Jensen could tell Jared was thinking about something that was a little darker and a little more upsetting because his brow would frown.

Jared heard Jensen call his name and turned, not only his head, but his whole body to look at the man sitting across from him. Being as tall and clumsy as Jared was, he some how managed to poke his shoulder out enough to knock the tray of drinks that the waiter walking by them was caring. The glasses on the try toppled over and landed all over Jared. Sadly, the drinks were going to a large table of about ten to fifteen. Ice cold cocktails, pop, and water was now running in a mixture down the front of Jared's shirt. The waiter that was holding the tray looked horrified. "Sir, I am so sorry." The young man said bending down to pick up some empty and half full glasses off the floor. Luckily none of them had broken.

Jared looked at Jensen, arms slightly out from his body in the 'holy shit that's cold' position. Jensen had a smirk on his face and was holding out a napkin before he started laughing. Jared didn't know what was so funny, how the fuck is getting covered in drinks funny, and pouted a little. But hearing Jensen laugh is enough to make anyone laugh with him, so Jared did.

"First you faint." Jensen laughs. "Now you're covered in all that." Jensen paused to laugh more. "You must be cursed or something." Jared could get used to the sound of Jensen's laugh, even if he was laughing at him. He could get used to just about everything about Jensen, his laugh, his smile, his eyes. Jared froze at the thought, what the hell was he thinking he hasn't even known this man for a day yet. Jensen stood, breaking Jared form his thoughts. "Come on, let's go get you changed then we can try lunch again." Jared simply nodded, trying to forget the things he was thinking of moments ago.

Lunch was great. Jared learned a lot of things about Jensen. He is from Dallas originally but moved at a young age for unknown reasons, he is a mechanic and loves his job. He is not a morning person and needs at least one cup of coffee, black, before being able to start his day. Jared also learned a lot about Chris, whom he still hasn't met yet. Jared learned how the two have been best friends for about as long as he and Chad have been friends. Jared learned that Chris actually drug him on this trip, saying that he needed it to get away from some problems at work and much more. Since lunch had ended the two were walking along the upper deck of the ship. "Okay, enough about me. It's your turn to spill all your history." Jensen said while walking next to Jared.

Jared sighed before speaking. "Well I'm a lawyer, believe it or not." He laughed as Jensen's face showed a look of disbelief. "Chad and Misha are my best friends. I've known Chad my whole life, he used to beat me up in the sand box as kids. Until the other kids did, then he would beat them." Jensen chuckled. "Mish and I went to college together. This is the first trip I've been on alone." Jared stops before he can babble on about Stephen to Jensen, who didn't even know he was gay.

"What do you mean alone? You're here with your two best friends." Jensen pauses. "Oh, Misha mentioned something about you being newly single. Is that what you mean?" Jensen stops walking and looks at Jared.

"Yeah." Jared replies looking at Jensen, who now has a devilish smirk appearing on his handsome face and mischief in his green eyes.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow night we are going clubbing." Jensen stated proudly.

"We?" Jared asked, a little confused as to who the we in this case was.

"Chris, Chad, Misha, you and I." Jared opened his mouth to protest. "And you are not saying no." Jensen spat out while his hand covered Jared's mouth. "If you do I will find Chad and tell him. I know he'll make you go." It was a little scary how well Jensen knew his friends after meeting them once. The man had known him for something like seven hours and he was already threatening to use Chad against him, this man is smart. Jared sighs, knowing that he is not going to be able to talk himself outta this one. Not to both Chad and Jensen. An idea does pop into Jared's head and he smirks under Jensen's hand. "What are you..." Jensen doesn't get to finish what he is saying because Jared is licking the palm of his hand. Jensen moves his hand quickly. "Man, that's nasty!" He yells wiping his hand on his shorts. Jared is clinching is stomach as he laughs a little harder.

A few hours later, Jared was panicking. He had gone back to his room after lunch and immediately told Misha and Chad about going out later. All was fine until the clock got close to the time they were supposed to meet with Jensen and Chris.

"Jared, you gotta calm down. We are only going for drinks with a new friend and hopefully making a new one" Chad tries to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"With a new super hot friend and his unknown mystery friend!" Misha adds while smirking and not helping Jared at all. Jared already knows how hot Jensen is. But not only is he hot, he's really nice and funny and the list goes on. He's only known the guy less than twenty four hours and he is already nervous thinking about him. This is not good. "You'll be fine. You look super hot." Misha adds. His smirk growing.

Jared had gotten dressed early, making sure he looked good fro going out. Oh, who was he kidding he wanted to look good for Jensen. Jared groaned. He wasn't really wearing anything special, he hadn't really packed for the clubs. He was only in a fitted pair of dark wash jeans and a black tee. Given the shirt was a little tight, he thinks it might have been Stephens, but he's trying not to think about it because they are meeting Jensen and Chris in less than half an hour.

Even his friends had gotten dressed for the occasion. Misha looked great. He was in a very tight pair of jeans, so tight Jared wasn't even really sure how he got them on, and a grey fitted v-neck that also clung to his figure. There was no way that Misha was leaving alone tonight. Chad still looked like Chad. His jeans were normal fit, a little baggy but still tight enough to fit, and his plain black shirt had a slight V in the neck. It was a tight fitting shirt though, showing off his toned muscles that he worked hard for. The three of them looked good, but all Jared cared about was seeing Jensen.

As planed, the three of them met Jensen and his unknown friend outside the club on the ship. Jared and his band of merry misfits walked up to Jensen and his friend. The two of them quickly introduced their friends before they got ready to go in. Jared had to admit, Chris was a good looking guy but he had nothing on Jensen. The smile on Jensen's face grew even bigger after everyone was introduced. "Ready for some fun?" Jensen asked Jared as they walked into the club. Jared simply smiled and nodded, feeling a little worried about what might happen tonight.

A few hours and many, many bright colored drinks later, Jared and Jensen were sitting alone in a booth. "Where'd everyone go?" Jared slurred as he looked over the dance floor for his friends. They were together all night, all five of them, having a great time. Chris was great but didn't seem to talk much, only saying a few words here and there. Jensen looked at Jared before following his eyes to the dance floor.

"Well Chris is over there talking to some slutty blonde. But I think I seen Chad and Misha leave a little while ago." Jensen lets his gaze fall onto the drink he has in his hand. He takes another sip of the bright colored liquid, they were the drink special of the night so they had all been drinking them. "What the hell is in this thing?" Jensen slurred as he lifted his glass to inspect what was inside the cup. "I feel great!" He exclaimed while giggling.

"No idea." Jared answered, loving the giggle he just heard. "But I feel great too." He added, making sure Jensen knew he was just as drunk as the other man. Jared leaned into Jensen, their shoulders rubbing together. "We should go dance!" Jared suggested. He chugged the rest of his drink before grabbing Jensen's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Jensen followed willingly, never pulling his hand from Jared's. They walked through a crowd of moving, slightly sweaty people, before Jared came to a stop. He stopped in the middle of the dance floor, letting go of Jensen's hand, and started moving to the fast paced music. Jensen quickly started dancing too, wiggling his hips to the beat. Jared couldn't help it, he had to touch Jensen. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was the way the other man was moving his hips but Jared had to have Jensen close.

Jared's hands reached out and grabbed the other mans moving hips. Jensen followed Jared's touch and was now standing so close to him Jared could feel the other mans heart beat. Their chests were pressed together and Jared's hands still on Jensen's hips. Jensen had stopped moving for a few seconds after their bodies connected but he slowly started moving his hips to the beat again. Only now he was grinding against Jared. Feeling the other man move his hips into his was going to cause Jared a rather large problem that Jensen was sure to notice. So instead of letting Jensen rub his hips against his, Jared decided to take a step back. The only problem was once he started to move Jensen hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Jared's pants and pulled him back. Probably closer than they were the first time.

"You're not going anywhere." Jensen whispered in Jared's ear. The breath on his neck was enough to make Jared's heat almost stop and beat out of his chest at the same time. All Jared kept thinking was 'this can not be happening'. There was no way he was in the middle of the dance floor grinding against the hottest guy he had ever seen. Jared was only focusing enough to realize that he had started grinding on Jensen. The pressure was building and he was trying to make sure he didn't get a hard on. Jensen was not helping though, he kept his timing with the song perfect and was pressed tightly against him. Just when Jared thought he had things under control Jensen spoke. "Fuck, you're hot!" He mumbled into Jared's ear again. Nibbling a little this time. "Kiss me." He demanded. Jared didn't have to be told twice.

Jensen's face was only centimeters away so closing the gap would be simple. Jared slowly leaned in and softly let his lips touch Jensen's. It was like the whole world stopped turning. The lights on the dance floor got brighter yet dimmed all at the same time. The music got louder but softer. It was like everything around Jared went faster and slower simultaneously. It was by far the best kiss in Jared's life. It only last about thirty seconds before Jensen pulled away. "My room, now." Jensen demanded. Jared was never one to like being told what to do but he was starting to love being told what to do as long as Jensen was the one telling him. It was the only thing Jared needed to hear before taking Jensen's hand and pulling him away from the lights, music, and people.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to the room was short. Jared couldn't wait to get there and see what Jensen was gonna do to him. Jensen seemed like the dominate type. This was different to Jared because he always considered himself the dominate one in his and Stephens relationship, but so far he was liking being told what to do. Once Jensen got the door opened to his room, he was having a little trouble with the lock and key, Jared was roughly shoved into the large room before being roughly pushed onto the bed. 

Before Jared could say anything Jensen was climbing on top of him, attaching their lips. He eagerly kissed back as his hands wrapped themselves around Jensen's neck. Jensen pressed himself closer to Jared. His legs fall open as the other man presses himself against them. Jared can feel how hard Jensen is and it is doing nothing to clam the raging hard on he currently has. Jared slowly licks Jensen's bottom lip, not liking that his tongue is not in Jensen's mouth. Jensen's response was perfect, better than Jared could have asked for. He sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth before nibbling on it lightly. 

Their kissing was only getting hotter as their hands started roaming each other. Jensen's hands had slid themselves under Jared's shirt and Jared's hands were pressing Jensen's hip closer to his, as he started to slowing grind his erection against Jensen's. A small moan fell from Jensen's lips before he started to lift Jared's shirt from his body. Before Jared knew it they were making out in Jensen's bed in nothing but their boxers. Erections still rubbing together. 

"Jensen Ross Ackles! Open this fucking door right now!" A man's voice startled Jared into waking up, a voice Jared couldn't place. It sounded slightly familiar but not enough that he could pin point who the voice belonged too. His head was pounding and the night before was hazy. Before Jared's brain could focus enough to even try to remember the events of the night before the body he didn't feel wrapped around him snuggled closer. Jared froze in place, he had no recollection of who was spooning him. The unknown person mumbled something in their sleep and tightened their grip on Jared. Jared lowered his gaze to the arm hugging his chest and came to the horrific discovery that he was only in his boxers. He could feel the strong chest of a man behind him and prayed to God that he hadn't done something stupid. Another loud knock could be heard from the door, at least Jared was assuming it was the door. 

"Go away Chris." The person next to Jared yelled softly. Chris? Oh, Chris as in Jensen's friend. Slowly Jared was starting to piece together the puzzle pieces that were last night.

"Seriously dude! Jared is missing, we can't find him anywhere. Chad and Misha got into his room and he's not there. Jensen wake the fuck up!" The realization that the body tightly holding Jared was Jensen hit him like a ton of bricks. Slowly he remembered going out with their friends and drinking way too much. Then he remembered leaving with Jensen, kissing, then nothing. Jensen let go of Jared and rolled onto his belly. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" Jensen asked, burying his face into his pillow. Jared rolled over, ignoring the never ending knocking, and looked at the other man. All Jared could do was shrug, he wasn't about to tell Jensen about what happened. Not when he had received one of the best kisses in his life. Suddenly, Jared remembered that he was supposed to meet Chad and Misha for brunch at 11. 

"Shit, what time is it?" He asks quickly sitting up, looking around him for a clock. Jensen lifts his head and looks to the right, towards the night stand Jared can't see. 

"2:30." Jensen answers while sitting up. He slowly looks around the room and sees their discarded clothing all over the room. "Did we fuck?" He asks gently. Jared's breath catches in his throat. Maybe Jensen doesn't remember anything about last night. What would he say if they had? Would he like the fact that they were intimate or would he look at Jared and expect him to leave, never to talk to him again. Suddenly thoughts of Stephen filled Jared's head. Clearly there must be something wrong with him to make two great men leave him. But, Jensen hasn't left yet. Maybe he won't. 

"No. I remember making out for a while but I think that was it." Jared answers slowly. Here comes the moment of truth. This is were Jensen tells Jared what he thinks about it, he's either happy that they didn't fuck or upset about it. Jared waits, hoping that Jensen wants him the same way he wants Jensen. 

"Good." Jensen says flatly, like it is his final statement. Jared feels his chest tighten a little as the other man gets up to put his clothes on, as though the conversation they just had didn't happen. All he can think about is how he wasn't good enough for Stephen and now he isn't good enough for Jensen. It doesn't make any sense because he has only known him for a day but the pain in his chest is very real. Jared could hear Stephens voice in his ears, 'He makes me feel things that I don't feel anymore when I'm with you.' No one would ever feel anything for him, how could they he was just Jared Padalecki. It might have been the alcohol but last night he really thought that he and Jensen could be something. Something more than friends. The pain in his chest grew as Jensen finished getting dressed. Still not looking at Jared.

"Well..." Jared started, getting up to put his own clothes on. "I guess I should get going then." It only took him mere seconds to put his jeans and shirt on. He grabbed his shoes and headed towards the door, where Chris had finally stopped knocking. "Guess I'll see you around Jensen." He mumbled with his hand on the door. Chris could be heard outside the door, quietly mumbling to himself. 

"Jared," Jensen started, but Jared cut him off before he could finish.

"Look I get it. I'm just some guy you met yesterday. I'm damaged goods anyway. My fiancé left me almost two weeks ago for someone else. I'm only here because my best friends thought it would be good for me to get away. I get that I'm nothing special, just some lawyer from New York with a lot of baggage." Jared could feel the tears in his eyes. He's always been an emotional person, always thinking poorly of himself. That's why it was so easy to figure out he was the problem. Jensen looked on in awe as the other man lowered his head. "I won't bother you anymore. Thanks for last night." Jared said as he opened the door and walked out. He didn't want to hear what Jensen had to say. 

Chris was standing in the hall alone, a slightly pleased look on his face. "Thought you were in there." He said with a smirk before he noticed the fallen expression on the other mans face. "What's up, everything okay?" He asked as his brow frowned. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jared mumbled as he kept his gaze on the floor and started the walk back to his own room, in his sock feet with shoes in his hand.

Jared spent the rest of the day in his room. Not even bothering to talk to Misha or Chad as he walked from Jensen's room to his. The thoughts that were floating around in his head wouldn't make sense to anyone else. Misha would just look at him with his pity filled blue eyes and Chad would tell him to stop being an idiot. He didn't want to deal with either at the moment. The things going on in his head made sense to him, kinda. He wasn't really sure why hearing Jensen say that hurt the way it did but denying the pain wouldn't make him understand. Jared learned along time ago that he thinks differently than others. That he can be more sensitive in some ways, but he has long come to terms with this. But feeling so strongly for someone he just met is something new. 

The rest of the day went on for everyone else as Jared sat in his room and tried to understand. He never answered the door when Chad knocked or Misha. Even Chris came knocking, saying something threw the door about his friends being really worried and that he's not sure what Jensen did but he's sure he's sorry. This didn't make Jared feel any better. No one but Jensen and himself knew what happened in that room, but he could guess that everyone thought they had sex. Chris had surly told his friends that Jared left Jensen's room.

Misha knows how Jared feels about casual sex, they had talked about it after that one drunk night in college. It's not something Jared does, it bothers him too much, he thinks too much. So after Chris told them he left Jensen's, Misha is going to think that that's why Jared's locked himself away. Chad, on the other hand, is going to immediately think Jensen said something to upset him. Probably something about Stephen leaving him.  
Jared sighed as thoughts of his ex filled his head. There really must be something wrong with him. He was thinking so hard he was giving himself a headache. That in addition with not eating or drinking anything all day, but he couldn't bring himself too. He decided that going to lie in the tub would make him feel better.

The water was warm and inviting. Jared couldn't wait to climb in and, hopefully, let his problems fade away. The tub was a little small but by bending his knees he fit fine. A sigh fell from his lips as warm water helped loosen the tight muscles in his back. All this thinking and heartache really took a toll on him. Slowly he rested his back on the bottom of the tub and closed his eyes, letting the water surround his face. Trying to exhale all his thoughts and problems. 

On the other side of the ship Jensen was wracking his brain about what he was going to do. Should he go talk to Jared or should he just let him go?  There was something about Jared that Jensen just couldn't get out of his head. Jensen thought about the things that Jared said about himself and instantly felt horrible, all over again. What had happened to him to make such a great guy think so poorly of himself? Without another thought Jensen is on his feet and out the door. 

Chad and Misha were attempting to get into Jared's room again. Neither one of them were able to talk to him or Jensen about what happened the night before. But climbing from their balcony onto Jared's was not as easy as it sounds. Chad had done it once and was now attempting to try again. 

"For the love of God don't fall." Misha said while holding onto Chad's right foot as it started to slip a little, his left foot on Jared's. 

"I won't." No sooner did the words leave Chad's mouth that he fell. Not into the water below, but onto the tiny space that Jared called a deck. A small scream came out as he fell. He quickly stood. "See I'm good." He said proudly with his hands on his hips. Misha simply nodded and laughed.

Jared heard a loud bang under the water. Both Chad and Misha had given up knocking a long time ago, after being told he wanted some time by himself. He lifted his head attempting to place the muffled sound he heard. Everything was silent. Until he heard the pounding on his door. He was about to slide back into the warm water and ignore them when a whiskey smooth voice filled his ears. 

"Jared," Another knock. "Please open the door." Jensen knocked again, but softer this time. "Please." The desperation in his voice could be heard. He was practically begging Jared to open the door. Reluctantly, Jared got out of the tub and tightly wrapped a towel around his waist. The knocking on the door had stopped so he wasn't even sure if Jensen was still there. He quickly unlocked and opened the wooden door and was nearly crushed by the man that was knocking. He must have given up and had his forehead resting on the door. 

Jared caught himself and Jensen before either could hit the floor. "Jesus fuck!" Jensen yelled in the fraction of a second he was falling. Once Jared caught him and he was safely back on his feet green eyes starred into hazel.

"What do you want?" It came out colder than Jared intended but he didn't care how he sounded. 

"I wanted to talk about this afternoon." Jensen said as he entered the room and softly closed the door.

"So talk then." Jared's tone was still cold.

"Look I'm not sure why what I said bothered you but I didn't mean I don't wanna have sex with you." Jensen cheeks reddened a little as he continued to look at the floor. "I did mean that I didn't want to have drunk sex with you I couldn't remember." His gaze rose and he looked into Jared's eyes again. Jared probably looked like a fish out of water. He never thought Jensen would say something like that, clearly his brain went straight to self destruct when something bad happened. "I know I haven't known you long but I can already tell you I think I like you. I mean I hardly know anything about you but what I do know is great. And I do know that you are smart, funny, and clumsy. I know that you get along with my best friend and your best friends are awesome. You're sexy as hell and anyone who is willing to give you up is either really stupid or brain dead." Once he was finished, Jensen took a small step towards Jared.

Jared's heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't believe what he just heard. He lunged at the other man, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and catching his lips in his. The towel around his hips was starting to fall as soon as Jensen's tongue entered his mouth. It seemed the deeper the kiss got, the lower the towel got. Jensen's hands were wrapped around his middle. Quickly, Jared pulled away. "Jensen, we..." Jared paused to catch his breath. "I need to take this slow." He mumbled looking at the floor. Jensen nodded before pulling Jared back into his arms and softly kissing him. 

"Okay. Now hurry up and get ready. I'm taking you to dinner." Jensen smiled. "Late dinner." He added with a small laugh. Jared dressed quickly and the two left the room.

Chad finally slid the glass door open all the way and stepped into Jared's room. After his fall he started to open the door but heard voices. Chad then watched and listened to the two men talk. Although Chad closed his eyes for the kiss, he didn't want to see that. He walked across the room and to the door. Once he was out of Jared's room he knocked on Misha and his door. Misha quickly opened the door to find a smiling Chad on the other side.

"So he talked to you then?" Misha asked, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't the one his friend opened up to.

"Nope." The smile on Chad's face grew. "Jensen talked to him." Misha's mouth fell open. "I think he's going to be good for Jare."     

Dinner was amazing. Jared was very surprised at how easy it was to open up to Jensen. Jensen asked him a lot of questions that he openly answered, without a second thought. He told him his whole life story. His childhood, coming out as gay, college, and Stephen. Jensen found out a couple of his darkest secrets, not the big ones, and his hopes and dreams. There wasn't a subject the two didn't talk about.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Misha met in some business class and became friends. Then one night at a party thought it would be a good idea to fuck because you were really good friends?" Jensen asks with a laugh.

"Yes," Jared answers before taking a small sip of merlot. "You better not tell him I'm telling you this. If he finds out I'm gonna have to kill you." He laughs as he sets his glass on the white table cloth. 

"I would never tell. As long as you promise you'll never tell Chris about my crush on him in high school." Jensen promises with a laugh. His face suddenly turns serious. "So was it good sex?" Jared had just taken a bite of the desert Jensen ordered them and started to choke. He was not expecting that at all. Jensen laughs as he hands him a glass of water. "Guess I'll never know." He laughs again.

Jared lowers his head to take a sip of the cool water, raising his eyes to look at the man across the table. "Guess not." He says with a smirk. 

"Damn." Jensen jokes. "So what other dark secrets do you have? Anymore good ones?" He smiles as he takes a bite of food. Jensen had managed to get the chief to give them a small assortment of deserts instead of picking one off the menu. The meal was fantastic and that simply added to Jared's evening, making it that much better.

"Oh, I'm scared of clowns." Jared says, matter-of-factly. Jensen laughs into his wine.

"Why clowns?" He asks before taking a small sip.

"I don't know. They are just creepy. I mean the face paint, wig, red nose it's all scary." Jared says visibly shaking. "And their feet!" He says making a face. "I mean I know I have big feet but they aren't that big. Clowns are fucking creepy." Jensen chuckles again. 

"Okay," Jensen nods. "Well I hate flying. Too many accidents." Jared just smiles a little and nods,, waiting for Jensen to continue. "I hate it so much I drove from Dallas to New York. Chris thought I was crazy but I didn't have to get on a plane." Jensen says proudly. Jared chuckles and has a small bite of cheesecake. 

"So why take a cruise then?" He asks, licking his fork clean. His voice filled with playfulness.

"Not really sure." Jensen says looking down at the table. "But I have something to keep my mind from thinking about the boat sinking." He smirks as he looks at Jared. Jared decides to play along. 

"Really? And what would that be?" 

"The pool of course!" Jensen laughs. It was not the response Jared was thinking he would get but a good one none the less. He laughs with Jensen. 

"Ouch. I've been beaten by a pool." Jared jokes. "But it does look like a pretty awesome pool." 

"In all honesty, having you around is keeping my mind off of a lot of things. I mean I knew having Chris around would keep me busy but all I want to do is be with you." Jared has no idea what to say to that. So he simply stands, walks around the table and kisses Jensen hard on the lips. Once the short kiss is done Jared resumes his seat and both men look at each other smiling. "Ready to go?" Jensen asks. After a nod from Jared he asks the waiter for the bill. "Before you can say anything I am paying for dinner." Jensen said sternly as he pulled out his wallet. There was no way in hell Jared was gonna change his mind. 

After dinner was paid for, Jensen took Jared back to his room. Jensen had asked Jared if it was okay if they went back and talked for a while. There was no way Jared could say no. There was just something about Jensen that made him want to be around him all the time. Once the door to the room was opened the two started kissing. The small light kisses slowly turned into a hot and heavy make out session. Jared hadn't kisses someone like this since high school. Before things could get too out of hand, Jensen softly pushed Jared onto the bed and told him it was time they go to sleep. Jared fell asleep that night with his arms around Jensen.

Jared woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and his arms still around Jensen. The body he was holding stirred but never fully awoke. Jared lifted his head to look over Jensen's shoulder so he could watch him. Jared smiled more and chuckled quietly as he watched Jensen slowly start to wake. "Morning." Jared whispered in Jensen's ear before starting to gently nibble on the lobe. A soft moan fell from Jensen's lips before he started to try to turn in Jared's arms. He tightened his arms around the other man, not letting him get away from the kisses and soft bites Jared was giving his ear and neck. 

"Jared." Jensen breathed out with a moan. "If you don't stop we're gonna do something that isn't slow." Jensen groaned as he tilted his head back and ground his ass into Jared's crotch. Jared nibbled and sucked on the exposed flesh of Jensen's neck as the other man rubbed his ass on Jared's hardening cock. 

"I can go slow." Jared whispered roughly in his ear as his teeth tugged on the soft skin. Jensen's only response is to jerk his hips back roughly, feeling how hard Jared is. Slowly, Jared starts kissing down Jensen's neck, nibbling occasionally, until he has reached his collar bone. Once Jared's lips come into contact with the spot he is biting a little harder and sucking on the soft skin. Jensen's whole body shock with pleasure as Jared sunk his teeth in, letting out a low moan. He was loving the things Jared was doing with his mouth and couldn't wait to see what else Jared's pretty mouth could do to him. 

"Jared." Another moan fell from Jensen's lips at the thought. As much as he wanted to he promised Jared they'd go slow. "I-I can't." Jensen manages to get out.  
Jared instantly stops, his dick softening a little at Jensen's words. "What?" He manages to ask as self-doubt fills him again. As the feeling of rejection once again fills his chest Jared goes to move, needing to distance himself from Jensen. Before he could get too far Jensen was reaching for him. 

"I just mean we should take things slowly. Remember you asked if we could." Jensen says, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. "I mean I would love to have sex with you, I really would, but we should take things a little slower." He pauses and gently rubs Jared's shoulder. "We did just meet and technically we just had our first date."  
Jared stops all the horrible thoughts that are swirling around in his brain. Jensen does have a point and he did ask to take things slowly. Jared just felt such a connection with Jensen that it felt like they have known each other their entire lives. When Jensen touches him, his skin feels like it is on fire. The simple feeling of having Jensen's skin touch his was amazing. It was so easy to talk to him and when Jared was with him there was never any thoughts about Stephen or why he was even on the cruise. 

"Sorry." Jared mumbles while looking at the floor. He had managed to get as far as the edge of the bed before Jensen's words stopped him and the hand on his shoulder. Jared suddenly feels the need to explain. "I think too much." He says softly. "And when I do I tend to let the thoughts go where ever they want. They might not make sense to anyone else but they make perfect sense to me." Jared was still looking at the floor, his back to Jensen. The bed shifted before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Jared's middle. Jared leaned into Jensen's touch, closing his eyes as his back rested on the other man's chest. Jensen placed his chin on Jared's shoulder, trying to look at his face. 

"Are you scared I'm gonna leave?" Jensen asked softly. It was almost like he could see into Jared's head and read what was bothering him. 

"Maybe." Jared answered half truthfully. "I know it doesn't make any sense because I have only known you two days. I know how stupid it is to want you to be around. But after everything that happened with..." Jared stopped. Not wanting to make this conversation about the man that left him for someone else.

"After Stephen?" 

Jared nods. "I don't want to think this way. But after having him leave, especially for someone else, it just makes me think about all the things that I could have done to make him stay. All the things he could have seen that made him want someone else. It just makes me doubt myself and think that there has to be something wrong with me." Jared tries to shift away from Jensen but he tightens his grip. "I know it all seems stupid. But in my fucked up head it's true. In my head when you say you can't it automatically makes me feel like you're going to bolt because I did something." Jared's gaze rises from the floor to Jensen's face. He is looking at Jared with such kindness that Jared instantly feels calmer. "I know I haven't known you long but I like you. I like spending time with you and being close to you. In my mind I'm going to say or do something that is going to make you leave." Jared looks down at his lap again. "And I don't want that." He admits quietly. 

Jensen's fingers nudge Jared's chin up so he is looking at him again. "Jay, I'm not going anywhere." He says with a small smile. "Not unless you want me too." He adds before placing a soft kiss to Jared's lips. "Well actually, I do have to pee so I'm going to the bathroom. But I promise I'm coming back." Jensen laughs. A small laugh falls from Jared's lips before he kisses Jensen again. 

"Fine, but hurry back. All that talking tired me out, I'm ready for a nap." Jared says as he climbs back into Jensen's bed, pulling the covers over himself. 

"Jay, it's like nine thirty." Jensen comments as he leaves for the bathroom. 

"You got any better plans for today Jen?" Jared smiles at the new nickname Jensen has given him and hopes the one he thought of is alright. 

"No, I guess not." Jensen answers before going to relieve his bladder.


	5. Chapter 5

  The next few days flew by as the pair spent more time together. As Jared sat next to Jensen he thought about the events that occurred since their first morning together. Once they woke up from their nap they lounged around the pool. They might have been asked to leave by an elderly couple for getting into a splash fight after Jensen pushed the younger man in.

  The pair had a lovely lunch together then did nothing special. Other than lounging around together for the past few days, Jensen and Jared spent little time with their friends. That is until Chris came knocking on Jensen's door before dinner that night and said he had asked Chad and Misha if they wanted to go to dinner and thought it would be more fun if everyone went. Both men agreed, looking forward to hanging out with their friends after not seeing much of them since the second day of the cruise, it was now day five. Jared let out a small chuckle as he thought about dinner.

  "What you laughing about?" Jensen asked, while nudging him with his shoulder. The five of them were currently in Jared's room after going to the arcade.

  "Just thinking about how Chad and Misha nearly started a food fight. All because Chad was checking out that waitress." Jared chuckled again. While at dinner Chad had, not so subtly, flirted with the waitress. She seemed a little thrown off but brushed it off. The same couldn't be said for Misha. Mish went to elbow Chad the next time he said something to the poor girl and ended up making Chad fling the contents of his fork at Chris. This made Chris toss a roll back at Chad before Jensen could stop him. Jared managed to get everyone settled, but not before more food threats were made.

  "Hey, I didn't do anything!" Chad yelled from the bed. Jared's room did come with a small table and couch but both Chad and Misha demanded to lie on the bed. "It's all Misha's fault!"

  "Well if you would have left that poor girl alone I wouldn't have tried to get you to stop!" Misha argued back while gently pushing Chad. Chad simply pouted then laughed when everyone else started.

  "Well you guys both suck." Chris commented while looking at his stained shirt. "I loved this shirt and you guys got spaghetti all over it."

  "Hey, Jim bought you that shirt for Christmas one year as a joke. You've never liked it." Jensen argued, before his gaze fell from Chris. Jared noticed that his face was void of expression, which worried him a little. Even Chris looked upset. Jared wasn't sure who this Jim guy was but both Chris and Jensen seemed bothered by something.

  "At least you got to kill them both in the arcade." Jared smiled, trying to brighten the mood in the room. It worked a little as Jensen gave a small smile and Chris laughed.

  "Let's watch a movie or something." Chad suggested as he picked up the remote to the large TV Jared had. As Chad flipped through the movies that the boat had on demand, Jared, Jensen, and Chris moved to get a better view of the large flat screen. Jared and Jensen just shifted on the couch to see better but Chris sat on the floor in front of the bed. It was at this moment that Jared noticed how close Misha and Chad were sitting. Not only were they sitting really close together Misha also had the tips of his fingers touching Chad's leg. This seemed weird to Jared because they have both been acting a little off lately. He decided not tot say anything to his friends and let the two of them do as they please, as long as it doesn't get in the way of their friendship.

  Chad had to pick the only sappy movie on the list. While Jared would admit to his close friends that he's seen The Notebook, he'd deny it to anyone else. At one point in time Jared might have even considered this one of his favorite movies. Now all he thinks about it how a love like Allie and Noah's will never be his. He thought he had it with Stephen, but now his thoughts might be slowly changing to see an emerald eyed man instead. Jared tried to push those thoughts from his head as the movie finished.

  "Well, now that that's over, I'm going to bed." Chad says as he stands to stretch. Both Misha and Chris standing as well. "Night Jare," The blonde man says as he gently pushes Jared into Jensen. "Night Jensen." He nods at the other man, giving a sly smile before walking out. Misha simply nods at the pair before leaving with Chad. Chris stays behind a few seconds giving Jensen a really weird look that only Jensen can read.

  "Night Chris, I'll see ya in the morning." Jensen says while not quite meeting Chris's gaze.

  "Yeah." Is the only thing said before he walks out of the room.

  "So..." Jensen looks at Jared then at the large bed in his room. "Am I staying here tonight or are you finally tired of sharing a bed with me?" He asks while climbing into the bed. Jared just laughs before getting in on the other side.

  Every night since they had their morning nap the two have shared a bed. Sometimes they stay in Jensen's room and the others in Jared's. Jared was getting used to cuddling with Jensen at night and found himself looking forward to it.

  "Night Jay." Jensen mumbles as he sets his head down on Jared's chest. Before Jared could say tell the older man good night he was already asleep. It didn't take Jared long to drift into a peaceful slumber.

  Jared turned to look at the small clock on the night stand. The red numbers telling him that is was 3:34 in the morning. Jared blankly starred at the numbers in front of him. He could feel Jensen's body pressed against his and the heat that was radiating off the other man. Slowly he turned to look at him. Jensen was fast asleep with his head looking at Jared.

  His mouth partially open and a little bit of drool sliding out the side with each breath. Jared gave a quiet chuckle and smiled to himself.

  The soft snore that was coming from Jensen stopped and he moved. Very slowly green eyes opened. Jensen let out a little yawn before, some how, sliding closer to Jared. "You okay babe?" Jensen asked as his eyes slipped closed and his head resting on Jared's chest once again.

  Jared's smile got bigger and he wrapped an arm around Jensen before bending to kiss his forehead. "Yeah, I'm great." He mumbled into Jensen's forehead. "Go back to sleep." Jensen groaned in response as he fell into a deep slumber. It was at this moment that Jared finally realized and acknowledge that he was falling in love with Jensen.

  "Jared wake up." A soft voice whispered in his ear. He groaned in response, not wanting to get out of bed. A gentle chuckle filled his ears and it made the butterflies in his stomach awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Jensen starring back at him. "You promised Chad and Misha you'd hang out with them today. Plus I gotta spend some time with Kane before he kills me." Jensen chuckled at the end. Jared just looked at him confused.

  "Who's Kane?" Jared asked at he pulled Jensen on top of him. "And whoever it is they can't have you!" He jokingly yelled before giving Jensen a morning kiss. He was in heaven, this was so perfect.

  "Chris, you know my best friend. Christian Kane." Jensen laughed before getting off Jared and starting to get dressed.

  "Oh fine then," Jared said with an exaggerated sigh." I guess he can have you for one day." Jared stood and grabbed Jensen, pulling the other man into him. "And you never told me his whole name, only ever called him Chris." Jensen laughed before pulling out of Jared's grasp.

  "Oh well, now you know his first and last name." He said with a smirk while pulling on his jeans. "Meet me in my room before dinner?" Jared loved looking at Jensen's body. He loved admiring the shape and tone of each muscle and how it all came together to make the perfect man.

  "Yeah. I can do that." He agreed while standing to get dressed himself.

  He met Misha and Chad for brunch and was surprised that both men were already here. Not only here but seated, on the same side of the table. It was very odd for the pair to beat Jared anywhere, he was the one that had to be on time. On top of that, the two always sat on opposite sides of the table. Jared had been friends with the pair for years and had never seen them willingly sit next to each other. Despite the weirdness of the situation Jared was still in a great mood because of his morning.

  "What are you so happy about?" Chad asked once Jared approached the table. Chad was grinning and Jared could see how he moved away from Misha when he got close to the table.

  "Let me guess," Misha said with a smirk in his voice. "Jensen?" The smile on his face grew. Jared just smiled some more while shifting in the chair he just sat in. "It's so good to see you happy again, but I think you owe us a thank you." Misha took a drink of his water while giving Jared a smug look.

  "For what?" Jared asked, playing dumb. Of course he had his friends to thank. They not only got him to take this cruise but if everything hadn't happened the way it did he might not have met Jensen.

  "For bringing your tall skinny ass on this ship to meet your dream guy!" Chad jumped in while rolling his blue eyes. Jared stopped everything and just thought about how Jensen really was his dream guy. Everything Jared ever wanted in a man Jensen had.

  "Oh God Chad, you got him thinking about how Jensen really is perfect." Misha chuckled while gently hitting Jared's arm.

  "What?" Jared asked while a blush fell upon his cheeks.

  "Jare, are you falling in love with him?" Chad's blue eyes were void of all humor. Frankly it made Jared uncomfortable. He had just finally admitted it to himself last night, well this morning, how is he going to tell his best friends? How is he going to tell them that he is over the six year relationship that just fell apart? He just needs a little more time to think about everything before he tells anyone.

  "I.. Uh." He stutters. Misha lets out a sharp squeal.

  "O.M.G! He really is falling in love with Jensen!" Misha yelled too loudly while jumping from his seat.

  "Shut the fuck up!" Jared hushed his friend while getting him to sit down. "He might be here. He was going to hang out with Chris." Jared let out a small sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more time to think about it. "I think I might have already fallen in love with him." He says while looking at his hands. "But there's no way he can feel the same. Plus I can't tell him." Jared looks up at his friends just in time to see them look at each other, then him, then back at each other. It was a little creepy how in sync they were right now. A smirk came across them both at the same time as they both turned slowly to look at Jared. Okay, it just got a lot creepier!

  "Either you tell him before the cruise ends or we'll tell him when we dock." Chad was completely serious. There was no playfulness in his eyes and instantly Jared knew that they meant it. Either he did it himself or they would and there was no way he was going to let his friends tell Jensen.

  "That means I have until tomorrow afternoon!" Panic was slowly starting to fill Jared as he realized how serious this was.

  "Guess you better get on it." Chad smirked while looking at the waiter that just approached.

  "After brunch." Jared decided out loud. It was better to do it on his time than have them do it.

  The rest of the meal went by quickly and the three of them decided that they would go lounge around the pool after eating. They spent their time together laughing and joking, like they usually did. It felt great for Jared to finally spend some time with his friends like they used too before the whole thing with Stephen happened. He doesn't remember the last time they had this much fun. Before anyone knew it the sun stared to set and Jared knew he and Jensen had dinner plans.

  "Go hang out with lover boy." Chad said while nudging Jared. "But remember, if you don't tell him."

  "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Jared said with a smile and an eye roll. "I'll tell him tonight."

  The walk to Jensen's room was a familiar one. All the halls on the ship looked similar but there was something different about the one to Jensen's room. Jared replayed the conversation with Chad and Misha over and over. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jensen, he just knew that he had to. He was too busy thinking to notice that he had reached Jensen's room and had stopped. He shook the thoughts from his head and reached to knock before he heard the voices.

  "Jensen, you know you can't do this." Chris stopped talking to look at his best friend. "I get it, I really do but you have a choice to make and you better make it quick." Jensen looked up at his friend to see the emotion in his eyes. "You know I'll respect what ever you decide and help you through it but you can't keep doing this." Jensen bit his lip while thinking of a response. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but it was too hard to stop.

  "I know, I'll uh." He paused. "I'll make everything right tomorrow." His gaze fell back to the floor, not being able to take the look in Chris's eyes. "The cruise ends tomorrow and I'll deal with whatever happens." Jensen already knew that tomorrow was going to be rough but this was going to make it worse.

  A soft knock was heard before anything else could be said. "I have a dinner date with Jared." Jensen informed his friend. Chris opened his mouth to say something, most likely something Jensen didn't want to hear. "Don't." He cut him off. "Just please don't. I'll handle everything tomorrow." Chris let out a sigh before nodding. He might not have said anything but Jensen caught the warning look in his eyes and knew that he wasn't going to be able to run away from this.

  Jared had already started to enter the room and the tension could be cut with a knife. He gave Chris a small smile before noticing the look he was giving Jensen. The smile fell from his face as a very awkward, "Hi" fell from his lips. Chris never gave a reply before walking out of the room. Jared's eyes followed the other man out. "What's his problem?" He asked Jensen once the door was closed.

  "Just in a bad mood I guess." Jensen answered, while avoiding Jared's gaze. "Ready to go to dinner?" He asked with a small smile.

  "Of course." Jared said while grabbing Jensen's hand. He never even noticed that Jensen wasn't looking him in the eye.

  They went back to the restaurant they had their first date at. Everything was as great as last time but Jared noticed that Jensen was a little distracted. Jared noticed that he would push his food around on the plate before forcing himself to take a bite. Jensen normally had a good appetite so it was a little off for him to be doing this. Not only that but the conversation was stale, something that never happened with them. Jared was starting to get a little worried.

  "Are you alright?" He finally asked Jensen, not being able to take any more.

  "Yeah." Jensen said while looking at him, something he hadn't done much the whole meal.

  "Just thinking about how this is our last night together. I don't want it to end." He says with a sad smile.

  "Me either." Jared answers while reaching across the now empty table for Jensen's hand. "I would really like it if we could get together after the cruise." This makes Jensen tense for a fraction of a second. But Jared notices, wondering what it is that he isn't telling him.

  "I'd like that." He softly answers. Jared can tell that there are more words that want to come out but Jensen won't let them. Jared wanted to press the other man. To find out what he wasn't telling him, but figured that if Jensen wanted to tell him than he would.

  The rest of dinner passed quickly. Jensen seemed a little better and they were talking and joking like they normally do. They both agreed to take a short walk on the upper deck to see the stars before going back to Jensen's room. It was very romantic and Jared was thinking about all the ways he could make sure that neither one of them forget their last night together.

  The trip back to Jensen's room was uneventful. They held hands the whole time but never said anything. Thoughts of how to make the night special were still floating around Jared's head. Jensen opened the door to the room and held it open for Jared to walk though. It was at this moment Jared realized what he wanted to do to remember the night.

  Once Jensen entered the room Jared spun around and trapped the older man. There was no where for Jensen to go as Jared placed both his hands on the back of the door, boxing him in. Jared still hadn't said anything and was simply looking into Jensen's eyes. All Jensen could do was look back, slightly confused at what was going on.

  "Jay," he started calmly. "What are you doing?" He still hadn't tried to move and was still looking back into hazel eyes.

  "I'm going to make sure that we remember tonight, Jen." Only a second after the words left Jared's lips did he press his to Jensen's. The kiss started off sweet but was growing more passionate and heated as the seconds passed. A low growl fell from Jensen's lips as Jared ran a hand up his torso and into his hair. Jared slowly let his hand fall back to Jensen's hip and held onto them tightly as Jensen reached up and twisted his fingers in Jared's shirt.

Jared reached around and groped the other mans perfect ass through his jeans. The kiss still very heated as another growl left Jensen. Jared didn't have much time to brace himself before Jensen jumped up, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist. Their hardening cocks getting closer as Jared pushed Jensen against the door.

  The kiss was only broken when Jared decided to kiss his way down to Jensen's neck. The sounds that were coming from Jensen were driving Jared even more crazy. He lightly nibbled and sucked on the exposed flesh. Finally he decided that the older man needed a little more and bit down harder. If the noises coming from him before were driving him crazy, these sounds were making him insane.

  Jared couldn't take anymore and grabbed a hold of Jensen's legs and carried him to the bed. Jared might look tall and skinny but he did work out so it wasn't difficult to hold Jensen's weight for a few seconds. As soon as his legs hit the bed Jared gently dropped Jensen onto it. Before Jared could bend over to start kissing Jensen again the other man was pulling him down. But before Jared could continue the kiss, Jensen was covering his lips with a finger while looking him in the eye.

  "I don't normally do this Jay. Actually I've never bottomed before but I want you in me. And sooner rather than later." Jensen said while slowly grinding their already painfully erect cocks together. Jared didn't know what to say. Sure he had topped before, Steve liked it when he was in control but this felt different. Just knowing that he was going to be Jensen's first was driving him more crazy than he already was.

  It didn't take long for their make out session to begin again. Only this time Jensen kept grinding their hips together. Jared knew it wasn't going to take long for either of them once things got started. He slowly slid his hands under Jensen shirt, gliding his hands across a flat toned stomach.

  Quickly both shirts came off and both men ran their hands over each other. Jared was just looking at Jensen, who was shifting uncomfortably underneath him. "Something wrong Jen?" Jared asked playfully as his fingers found his nipple and started to gently twist and pull.

  "Please touch me." Jensen begged as he threw his head back in pleasure. Jared slowly worked a hand down to Jensen's belt before stopping. The other man groaned in frustration. "Don't stop." Jared let out a small chuckle.

  "We gotta take off our shoes first silly." He replied while kicking his off. With a satisfied thunk Jensen's shoes followed as he toed them off as well. Jared's hand still hadn't undone the belt.

  "Please Jay." Jensen begged and squirmed a little. "I need it now." That was all it took for Jared to quickly take Jensen's belt off. It didn't take long for the pants to follow. Jared took a minute to look at the huge bulge in Jensen's boxers. The other man was not only incredibly hard but he was wet too. One look at his clothed cock was enough for Jared and he had to see it, full and hard. The boxers flew off and Jared's soon followed. Jensen could only stair at the naked man in front of him. Jared was huge!

  "God, Jay." He moaned, sitting up to pull Jared close to him. "You're so..." He paused to think of the right words. "Beautiful." He said before kissing Jared's collar bone. "I know beautiful isn't a very masculine word but it's the only thing I can think of." All Jared can do is kiss Jensen roughly. It might not be the most masculine thing he's ever been called but it means more since it is coming from Jensen.

  Jensen pushes Jared over and climbs on top of him, completely switching their position. He starts rubbing their bare cocks together and this feeling alone is going to make Jared finish. "Please," Jensen begs from above him. "Please fuck me." Jared can't take anymore of this and knows that if they are going to do more than this he needs to do it now because neither one of them is going to last long.

  In one swift motion Jared had them flipped back over. He slid down Jensen's body until he got to his glistening member. Jared slowly leaned forward and took the tip in his mouth while gently rubbing a finger over Jensen's entrance. "Lube and condoms in the top drawer." Jensen moaned while throwing his head in the direction of the night stand.

  It didn't take Jared long to grab both and cover Jensen's cock with his mouth again. As he softly sucked he coated a finger generously with lube and slowly slid into the other man. Jensen let out a loud moan as Jared's finger made it all they way in. He said he had never bottomed, which is true, but that doesn't mean he doesn't play with himself every once and a while.

  It didn't take Jared as long as he thought it would to get Jensen prepped. Jared knew that if it were to take too long they both would have finished by now. This is also why he only hit Jensen's sweet spot a few times with his fingers, he wanted to make him cum on his cock. He thought he was ready for his cock but wanted to make sure he could take it so he softly asked. Jensen gave a quick nod in response as Jared took his fingers out. "Are you sure about this Jen? I don't mind bottoming if you don't want to." He asked while opening a condom.

  "Yes I'm sure. Now for the love of all things holy, fuck me!" He demanded. Jared found it hot when Jensen was like this. He had never had a partner who was so bossy and demanding so he didn't know he liked being told what to do. With the condom on and lubed up he shifted into position.

  "If you wanna stop just say it okay?" He reassured Jensen. He knew that neither of them wanted to stop but he wanted to make sure Jensen knew that he would. A quick nod was given as Jared pressed his tip against Jensen's hole.

  To say he was tight was an understatement. Jared had a hard time sliding into Jensen without cumming, but took his time when he noticed the other man tense. With his whole member buried inside Jensen he waited until he was given the okay.

  "You can move." Jensen mumbled while moving his hips a little. Jared was huge and it was more painful than he originally thought it was going to be but once his body got used to it the pain faded into pleasure. Jared's movements started out slowly but with the encouraging sounds coming from Jensen he quickly picked up the pace.

  Just as Jared thought it wasn't going to take him long to climax, Jensen let out a long moan saying he was getting close. So he spent the next few minutes changing angles to re-find the sweet spot inside Jensen. He knew he had it when a pleasure filled scream left his lips. Both men were sweaty and panting but didn't want it to end. The pleasure Jared was feeling was more than he ever remembers feeling with anyone else. Jensen was clawing at his back and screaming in bliss.

  Jared gave a few more thrusts into Jensen's sweet spot before he felt the muscles tighten around his member. Jensen's orgasm was the strongest he has ever had. It was long and he found Jared's hand on his cock, milking it even longer.

  The second Jensen hit his climax Jared wasn't too far behind. His vision blurred and his breath hitched as his orgasm took over. He made sure to milk all the cum from Jensen's cock before he started to come down. Both men were breathing heavily and Jared collapsed on top of Jensen.

  "Jay, we gotta clean up then we can go to sleep." Jensen said while forcing his eyes open. That was by far the best sex he had ever had in his life. Jared reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. He took the filled condom off before wetting a face cloth to wipe clean Jensen and himself with. The face cloth was warm and Jensen was clean in a matter of minutes. "Now it's bed time." Jensen chuckled as Jared tossed the face cloth towards the bathroom and started to cuddle.

  "Good, I'm tired." Jared whispered in his ear once they were comfortable. As usual Jensen was asleep before Jared. He looked at the man in his arms and thought about how he was going to tell him in the morning. Not only how he was going to tell him but how Jensen was going to take it. He fell asleep with thoughts of the two of them together in New York.

  Jared woke first. He was relaxed until he realized that this was the day he had to tell Jensen. But before he had the chance to think too much about it Jensen was waking up. He smiled at the green eyed man cuddled into him. "Morning sunshine." Jared said as he kissed his forehead.

  Jensen simply smiled before mumbling something about have to go pee. Jared silently chuckled to himself before sitting up. He looked around the room, remembering every thing they did the night before. It certainly wasn't a night he was going to forget.

Jared was lost in thought when suddenly a pillow was bouncing off his face. "What the fuck!" He yelled as his back hit the bed. All he could hear was Jensen laughing.

  "I was trying to tell you something but you were lost in that pretty head of yours." Jensen said with another laugh.

  "Sorry, I was just thinking about last night." He stated with a smirk. Jensen stop quickly. Jared turns to look at him giving him a quick wink. "What were you saying?" He asked casually. Jared watched as Jensen closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then slowly let it out. It was clear he was trying to calm himself down and it made Jared smile to think that he's done this to Jensen.

  "I was," he starts slowly. "I was trying to say why don't we go pack and I'll see you when we dock?" Jared had to think about this for a few seconds. He hadn't started packing his things yet, not that he had a whole lot, but he'd like to make sure he doesn't forget anything. He'd love to stay with Jensen and offer to help him pack but he doubts they'll get any packing done.

  "Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea." Jared said as he stood to get dressed. "I highly doubt we'll get much packing done if I stay." He said with a smile in his voice. It didn't take him long to find his discarded clothes. Jensen already had a pair of pants covering his bowed legs but isn't wearing a shirt. Jared was having a difficult time peeling his eyes from Jensen's chest. This caused him to take a few minutes to get dressed, Jensen just laughed at him.

  "Get dressed so you can go pack." Jensen laughed as he made his way toward Jared. "I'll see you again when we dock, okay? I promise I'll wait for you." He leans over to give Jared a sweet kiss before standing again. "Maybe we can get something to eat?"

  "That sounds like a great idea." Jared smiles at the other man so much that he knows his dimples are showing. That would be perfect. Jared will have some time to think about how to tell Jensen he is in love with him, he'll tell him once they are on solid land, and maybe they can have an actual date on land.

  Jared thinks the whole way to his room. He has to have some sort of plan for telling Jensen. Nothing really comes to mind, just telling him out right. But being so frank scares Jared. He doesn't like blurting things out but this is the only way he can think of to tell Jensen.

  There is a surprise waiting for him in his room when he gets there. Misha and Chad are sitting on his bed looking at all his belongings. This isn't the biggest surprise though, the two are holding hands! Jared couldn't tare his eyes from their intertwined fingers, even when they start looking at him.

  "Hey Jare." Chad breaks the ice. Then he realized what his friend was looking at. In one swift motion Chad rips his hand from Misha's. "It's not what it looks like!" Jared quickly looked at Misha to see a fallen look on his face.

  "What is it supposed to look like Chad?" He asked while placing his hands on his hips.

  "Look Jare," Misha mumbled while looking at the floor. "Chad and I have kinda been..." Before he can finish Chad had a hand covering his mouth. The look in Misha's eyes saddens more.

  "Nothing! There is nothing going on!" Chad spits out once he uncovers Misha's mouth.

  "Okay then." Jared said while lowering his hands and walking toward the bed. "But if there was anything going on between the two of you I am totally okay with it." He informs his friends as he grabs his empty suit case that is lying next to them. "Now I have to pack then meet Jensen on the dock."

  "Did you tell him yet?" Chad asks, rather impatiently.

  "No, not yet. I'm going to when we dock. We, ah, were a little busy last night." Jared blushes at the thoughts floating in his head.

  "If you don't tell him, Jare, I swear to what ever God you believe in that I'm going to do it for you. Wither you like it or not." Chad threatens. The pair stand before telling Jared that they'll see him later and walk out the door. Jared is once again left with his thoughts of how he is going to tell Jensen, but at least packing is keeping him busy. His friend's never cross his mind, although he is sure something is going on between them.

  The boat docks and people are already getting off. Some are staying behind, clearly waiting for the crowd to disappear. Jared walks down the hall, his suit case in tow, looking for his friends. He hasn't seen them since they left his room.

  Before he can think any more about the wacky duo he calls his friends Jensen crosses his mind again. Jared's stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of Jensen saying he loves him too. All thoughts of waiting for his friends leave his mind and he jogs out the door. He and Jensen agreed to meet on the dock by the door Jared fainted by, so that is the one he is rushing out of.

  Excitement fills him as he walks down the platform. His eyes scanning the crowd for Jensen. Just when he thinks he might have beat Jen off the ship he see's him. Jensen is standing a little to the right of the platform but instead of looking up he is looking at someone in front of him.

  Jared is still too far away to see who he is talking to. He makes it to the end of the platform and starts walking towards Jensen and his unknown companion. Jared is close enough now that he can catch some of their conversation. He freezes in place as the other voice hits his ears.

  _Stephen._

  The man he was going to marry is standing in front of Jensen, his back to Jared. His voice still as velvety as he remembers. Before Jared can think about getting any closer to the pair Stephen is wrapping his arms around Jensen. Jared's breath catches in his throat and he can't look away. Jensen brings his arms up to engulf the other man in a tight hug. Jared's brain empties of all thoughts as his heart feels like it's being squeezed tightly.

  The squeezing feeling tightens as the two look at each other. Jared knows they are going to kiss before they actually do. His heart feels like it stops beating. His eyes start to burn with unshed tears and his body trembles as he watches Jensen and Stephen share a passionate kiss.

  Anger slowly starts to fill his veins as they pull apart. Before Jensen can let go of Stephen his eye catches Jared. There is no expression on his face to read. Stephen turns around to see who, or what, Jensen is looking at. He immediately sees Jared.

  Jensen starts walking towards him. He wants to leave but his legs won't move. It doesn't take long for the two men to reach him. "I.." Jensen starts, but cuts himself off. Stephen is just simply looking between the two. Jared isn't sure what to say. He's not even sure he can speak, but he wants to try.

  "Hey Jare," Stephen finally says. "I'm assuming you've met my boyfriend Jensen." If heartbreak is what Jared was feeling before there are no words for how he feels now. Stephen left him for Jensen. Now after falling in love with Jensen, he's leaving Jared for Stephen. He didn't even tell him he was with someone. Jared takes a shaky breath that burns his lungs. He never noticed he was holding his breath. There were too many thoughts floating in his head to even decipher any. In that moment he didn't know anything.

  His heart is pounding in his ears and he briefly thinks that he should probably breath. His whole word is falling apart in front of him. Jensen is just looking at him with concerned green eyes. He looks from Jensen to Stephen. His lips are moving but Jared doesn't hear anything, doesn't hear him ask Jensen how he met Jared. He can't look at them anymore. He has to leave.

  "Good bye." It falls from his lips as he turns. Jared isn't even sure if he said it aloud. He doesn't hear Jensen call out after him. He just wants to go home. Go home and tape himself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter cause I suck and haven't posted in a while. I only have one chapter left! Yay! Hopefully I can work on it after work like I have been. I have it all planed out so I'm hoping it doesn't take me too long to post. Sorry guys.  
> I really hope the sex scene is okay, I've only every written one other and it was YEARS ago.  
> Please let me know what you though/think of it so far.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
